


Hard to let Go - 1 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [71]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: COVID 19, Heaven is a toxic environment, Light Angst, Miracles, Other, PTSD, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Trauma, abuse survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale sees someone who reminds him of the angel Sandalphon. He... doesn't react well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Hard to let Go - 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> 2200-08-19  
> I knooooo it's been ages omfg- completely missed the Gomens Series 1y anniversary, too, and I rly wanted to write sth for it- never wanted to leave this series for so long but things happened and I was always busy with other projects until I almost forgot about it, but this plot bunny just came to me so I hope it's any good.  
> It's set right now in the year of 2020, so Corona feels, tho that wasn't what I actually planned on writing but I do tend to write things in the setting I'm in myself, so... Uh, that said, I'm not actually in London rn, so I don't know what it looks like quarantine- or social-distancing-wise there, just mashing together my own experience with Aziraphale's hometown... No offense meant.

Aziraphale is walking down Brewer Street, past the Picadilly Theatre before turning into Lower James St. 

It's eerily quiet for a Saturday afternoon- shops closed, no shows or plays at the theatre, the only people out and about essential workers or people getting groceries- and a lone angel, doing small miracles to help humanity survive this pandemic.

It's frustrating- he can't cure everyone with miracles because that would quite literally take too much time, especially with how hard it is to even identify most of the infected. So he's focusing on preventive measures instead: masks miraculously fitting their owners perfectly, sudden wifts of fresh air coming out of nowhere in the few stores that are still open, blessing door-handles and all kinds of buttons buttons to always stay clean.

The work is keeping him up day and night, and he can't even observe many people being happy while he is out in the streets of London.

At first, he had thought that it might be heaven or hell's fault, an attempt to erase humanity after their more obvious measures failed, but Crowley's sources below as well as an awkward chat with the Metatron deny all accusations. Well, reason or not, they won't help that much is for sure... But Aziraphale is going to show them all that humanity can persist, survive, that this is no sign at all for them having it right with their theory of earth being doomed to fail. 

In all the misery, Aziraphale would really like to see the demon Crowley again, to talk about his day and cheer him up at least a little... 

But Crowley is currently in America.

So for now, Aziraphale is on his way home alone. Maybe he will try to sleep a little- he doesn't usually do so often, but it reminds him of Crowley, and all these miracles have left him rather exhausted. 

As he turns into Beak Street, another man does the same on the other side of the Street.

Aziraphale shivers.

He knows he has no reason for it- it's not that cold, and even if it was he could choose not to be affected by it- but something about that man, something about the way he's just half a step behind him, making him only visible just in the corner of his eye, is making him uneasy. 

It's just a human.

Not even a human who has necessarily done anything bad.

Aziraphale shivers again and stops, feigning to tie his shoes. A part of him hates himself for being so _weak_ , for feeling threatened enough by the random man to stop walking, but mostly he is feeling incredibly releaved when he can see the man walk away.

Now that he can think properly again, he knows what the man so reminded him of.

Not Gabriel with his annoying, condescending chatter, not Michael looking down at him.

Sandalphon. 

The man has the same height and built, and the way he was walking just behind Aziraphale reminded him of the time Sandalphon and Gabriel had visited him in the bookshop, Gabriel talking and forcing him to turn his back to Sandalphon, _Sandalphon_ who had eliminated entire- 

No, best not think about it.

Aziraphale starts walking again, and he can't stop himself from getting a little faster as he gets closer to the shop, striding hurriedly along even as he does a few last minor miracles to ensure an elderly lady will be alright. 

Unlocking the shop with another miracle, for once not caring to appear entirely human as he lacks the patience to find his keys, Aziraphale gets inside.

He only notices that he is shaking when he's leaning against the door and it falls shut. 

Alone. _Unprotected_. 

He couldn't even describe what he is feeling in full sentences.

Usually, the bookshop never fails to make him feel safe. Now, it only reminds him even more of that angelic encounter.

And Crowley, who always makes him feel better, is on a completely different continent...

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY OK This was supposed to be just one cute part but the Covid stuff in the beginning and everything else as well honestly just got too long, so now I'll be writing a second part and I Promise there will be Fluff :D 
> 
> How often have yall watched or read Good Omens already in the past few months, if you had extra time on your hands because of the pandemic and weren't busy with work and a bachelor thesis like me?


End file.
